Pensando en ti
by teffistar Cullen Swan
Summary: Me emociona verla, mi corazón late muy rápido, mi cara se pone roja y comienzo a decir tonterías, realmente no se qué me pasa… ¿o sí? Pensamientos de Syaoran en el episodio del ascensor.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, esta historia está totalmente basada en el capítulo 57 de ésta hermosa serie.

_**Capítulo 57: El ascensor descompuesto**_

Entré a mi cuarto, como siempre, me quité el sombrero y la mochila y los puse sobre el escritorio junto a mi cama. Todo estaba bien hasta que en un acto reflexivo moví mis ojos medio centímetro a la derecha y me encontré con eso…

El oso… ese oso…

Inmediatamente recordé el momento en el que Yukito me pregunto que a quién se lo pensaba regalar y yo no supe que responder, por lo que sólo me eché a correr sin motivo alguno. Intentando olvidar esos pensamientos me dispuse practicar con la espada un poco, después de todo, una ligera distracción no lastima a nadie ¿cierto?

Estaba molesto lo admito, pero no sabía si era conmigo mismo por no poder pensar con claridad, con Yukito por recordarme mi problema o con ella por el simple hecho de ser tan linda y que su mera presencia me vuelva completamente loco.

Al final de uno de mis movimientos con la espada, levanté la vista y me encontré con que estaba parado de frente con el escritorio, al igual que con el oso. Mis sentimientos son muy confusos, no los puedo explicar con claridad. Inmediatamente después de ver al oso, millones de imágenes asaltaron mi cabeza, imágenes de ella, también pude escuchar claramente su voz en mi cabeza y cómo ella decía mi nombre.

Me molestó, definitivamente me molestó el que no me la pudiera sacar de la cabeza, por lo que tuve que decirme mil veces que yo no había hecho ese oso para ella, creo que también lo grité al aire y todo Japón pudo escucharme, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que ella me está volviendo loco y cada vez que veo a ese oso su cara aparece frente a él y yo comienzo gritar aún más fuerte, si es posible…

_-¡Demonios! ¡Por qué tengo que pensar en ella!_

-¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?-me pregunto esperando que alguien me responda, alguien que yo sé nunca va a aparecer, porque sólo yo puedo descubrirlo…

Luego está eso que el guardián Yue me dijo:

"_Si te tranquilizas y analizas tu corazón descubrirás al dueño de tus verdaderos sentimientos_"

También me dijo que yo estaba siendo deslumbrado por el poder de la luna… eso significa que en realidad no me gusta esa persona, sino que sólo era su energía lo que me atraía hacia él.

Cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche por lo que, después de cenar, me dormí y creo soñé con ella… de nuevo…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente me levanté nervioso por ir a la escuela y encontrarme con ella otra vez.<p>

Caminé por la escuela hasta llegar al salón de clases, iba pensando en mis sentimientos hacia esa persona, pues últimamente no puedo pensar en nada más. Cuando abrí la puerta escuché su voz, le estaba hablando a alguien, pero por lo que estaba diciendo creo que no era ni a Daidoji ni ninguna de sus amigas, era a él…

…Eriol Hiragizawa…

Sólo escuchar su nombre me pone furioso, no lo entiendo, pero es que cada vez que lo veo junto a ella, una ira incontrolable me recorre el cuerpo y no lo soporto…

Estos NO son celos, ella no es nada mío como para estar celoso… ¿verdad?

La ira incontrolable hizo acto de presencia y no pude aguantarlo, caminé muy enojado hacia mi asiento, creo que alguien se estaba riendo pero no estoy seguro…

Increíble que ella estuviera invitando a Hiragizawa a algo y a mí ni siquiera me hubiera notado, por lo que hice un ruido con la garganta para que lo hiciera.

Me senté y ella me saludó, pero yo seguía molesto porque "él" estaba aquí, junto a ella…

-¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros mañana?-me preguntó muy tranquilamente.

Eso me sorprendió, no estoy seguro de por qué, pues era predecible, ya que ella es amable con todo el mundo, pero así fue y yo no supe que responder por lo que solamente tome el volante que me estaba ofreciendo y lo vi… era un evento de ositos de felpa…

¡Claro! A ella le encantan los ositos de felpa por lo que es normal que quiera ir…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ella se acerco mucho a mí, quedando sólo a unos cuantos centímetros de mi cara.

-Es un evento de ositos, seguro te divertirás- ella estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca, apreté el volante que tenía en mi mano y la vi a los ojos…

… gran error…

Mi cara se comenzó a poner roja y no me salían las palabras, ¿qué estaría pensando ella?, de seguro que era un tonto por no poder hablar. No, no creo que ella pensaría eso de mi o de nadie, además de que ella es muy distraída.

-¿Si?-me preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, yo solo podía verla y sentir como los latidos de mi corazón aumentaban de ritmo casi causando que se me saliera del pecho.

Ella interpretó mi silencio como un sí y yo respiré aliviado de haber terminado con eso…

Mientras las hojas caían de los árboles y yo las veía por la ventana, podía escucharla a ella platicar con Daidoji durante la clase, no podía evitar mirarla, era como una fuerte sensación de felicidad la que me recorría al verla sonreír, reírse, hablar, caminar o cualquier cosa que hiciera, a mi me hacía feliz poder verla y pensar que una pequeña parte de esa gran felicidad que ella poseía tenía que ver conmigo.

En gimnasia, recuerdo que ella me animó y sólo eso basto para que mi cara se pusiera roja y estuviera mucho más nervioso de lo normal, porque una palabra suya basta para que mi mente se vuelva loca y mi corazón lata muy fuerte.

Lo mismo ocurre en música y matemáticas, el sólo tenerla a mi lado ya desordena toda mi mente y no puedo simplemente ignorarlo…

Al receso, me senté en una banca, este día sí que había sido agotador, no es fácil que ella este tan cerca de mí a toda hora…

-Veremos a muchos ositos, muchos muchos muchos, veremos a muchos ositos…- escuché que alguien cantaba detrás de mí, pero esa voz, esa voz que yo conocía muy bien significaba que "ella" estaba atrás mío, por lo que me voltee y justamente ahí estaba…

Me tiré lo más rápido que pude al suelo esperando que ella no me hubiera visto y me le quedé viendo… ella estaba tan feliz, y yo al parecer tan embobado viéndola que no me di cuenta cuando Hiragizawa se coloco atrás mía y me hablo.

-Sakura es una niña muy bonita- me dijo Hiragizawa mientras la observaba.

Él se rio, y yo al verlo me levante furioso del suelo y lo vi fijamente.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¡Yo no estaba mirándola a…-pronto me di cuenta que mis palabras no tenían ningún sentido y que había estado viéndola a ella escondido detrás de una fuente completamente sonrojado, eso solo podía significar que ella me...

-¡NO!-grité lo más fuerte que pude y salí corriendo, alejándome de Hiragizawa… _y de ella._

-¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Qué me pasa?-pensé.

No estaba seguro de donde me encontraba y la verdad no me importo mucho, luego me preocuparía de averiguarlo.

Cuando doble en una esquina, debido a tenia la vista para abajo, no me fije que alguien estaba enfrente de mí y que al chocar yo caería al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-alguien me preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, no se preocupe- le respondí, pero luego me di cuenta que yo conocía esa voz, esa voz era de… Yukito.

Me sorprendió verlo, pero no en el modo que hubiera esperado. No sentí atracción ni nada por el estilo hacia él, más bien fue como encontrarme con un amigo o un hermano. También me di cuenta que el sonrojo ya no aparecía cuando estaba en su presencia, ahora eso solo pasaba cuando estaba con ella.

Comenzamos a caminar, yo no podía entender como de un día para otro esa persona ya no me atraía, pero supongo que Yue tenía razón, quizá únicamente fue la fuerza de su energía lunar lo que me instaba a estar a su lado.

-¿Vas hacia tu casa?-me preguntó.

-Si-.

-Te noto muy triste ¿Te sucedió algo malo en la escuela?- me hubiera gustado decirle, pero esto lo tenía que solucionar yo solo y nadie más.

-No, nada- lo vi, tratando de convencerme de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero a pesar de todo, ahora solo podía verlo como un buen amigo.

-¡Ya sé, apuesto a que tienes hambre!-me dijo mientras me miraba. -No, el que tiene hambre soy yo- se auto corrigió y luego comenzó a reírse de su propio chiste, pero yo no pude hacer lo mismo por lo que solo baje la mirada y seguí caminando.

Me pidió que lo acompañara a realizar unas compras y yo no pude negarme. Me explico que la familia Kinomoto siempre lo invitaba a salir o a cenar para pasar un buen rato, como era el caso de esa misma noche, cuando ella lo había invitado a cenar, por lo que como muestra de agradecimiento quería hornear unas galletas para regalárselas y necesitaba comprar unas cosas para poder hacerlo.

-¿Por cierto, no me ayudarías a elegir unos moldes para galletas?- me pregunto.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-le pregunte a lo que recibí una afirmativa de su parte.

Pasé mi mirada entre todos los estantes de galletas, buscando uno adecuado. Cuando llegué a la última fila de abajo, me llamo la atención uno en especial, pues era un molde con forma de osito, en ese instante por mi mente paso todo lo que había sucedido en la escuela, desde que ella me había invitado al evento de ositos, hasta que Hiragizawa me había visto observarla a ella.

En eso estaba, cuando Yukito apareció a mi lado y me pregunto si ya había elegido alguno.

-Es el molde de un osito, es verdad a Sakura le gustan mucho-.

-No, yo no lo escogí por eso-le dije.

-Yo elegí estos- me dijo y acto seguido saco dos moldes gigantescos, uno con forma de estrella y el otro con forma de luna. -¿No crees que estos moldes estén un poco grandes?-.

-No, a mi me parecen excelentes, ella come cualquier tipo de alimento, cuando ella come la noto muy feliz y lo mejor de todo es que se pondrá muy contenta…-paré de hablar por un instante, me di cuenta de que ella ya quiere a esa persona y por algún motivo la tristeza me invadió por completo - …si ella come algo preparado por ti, así que puedes estar tranquilo-.

-Me doy cuenta que le tienes mucho cariño a la pequeña Sakura- me dijo muy tranquilo mientras me miraba con una cara de ternura.

-¡No, como dices eso, yo solo estaba…!- no es posible, él, sólo con escucharme hablar unos instantes, me había dicho lo que yo había estado negando por varios días…

Salí corriendo, de nuevo sin un rumbo fijo pero cuando llegue al parque pingüino y me senté en uno de lo pingüinitos que había ahí decidí que ya era hora de afrontar la realidad y esa era que ella me…

… gustaba…

Llegué a casa, entre a mi habitación y deje mi mochila sobre el escritorio, revise dentro de mi bolsillo y noté que ahí se encontraba mi celular, el que Daidoji no había dado en caso de que ocurriera otro extraño acontecimiento. Cuando lo vi, pude ver que había dos mensajes sin escuchar, por lo que oprimí el botón correspondiente y me dispuse a escucharlos.

-_Este es el primer mensaje: "¿Sí hola?"_- me sorprendió oír su voz y me quede completamente paralizado viendo el teléfono._ "habla Kinomoto, queríamos decidir contigo en qué lugar y a qué hora nos veremos mañana, pero te marchaste tan pronto que lo decidimos entre Eriol, Tomoyo y yo"- _luego se escucho un grito y un gran ruido como si algo se hubiera caído al suelo.

_-"Este es el segundo mensaje: "mmm… hola, discúlpame es que Kero dejó la consola tirada en el suelo y con eso me tropecé"_- luego en el fondo se escucho como Kerberos le decía a ella torpe. _"¿¡Qué dijiste!... perdón, ¿en que estaba? A sí, te diré a qué hora nos quedamos de ver mañana, a las diez de la mañana enfrente de la estación Tomoeda ¿Qué opinas?, si no puedes venir llámame por favor… ¡Nos vemos!_- y ahí termino el mensaje.

Me quede viendo el celular unos momentos y cuando levante la vista sobre el escritorio, como siempre, estaba el oso, que ahora significaba algo muy diferente a lo que significaba esta mañana pues después de haber puesto en orden mis sentimientos, me daba cuenta que el oso lo sí había hecho para ella y que en cierto modo me recordaría siempre que ella me gustaba mucho.

No quise preocuparme más por eso y lo lance al suelo para luego tirarme de espaldas contra la cama y presionar el botón del celular para poder escuchar su voz de nuevo.

Cuando al fin llego la mañana, a la hora acordada corrí a reunirme con Daidoji y Hiragizawa pues al parecer ella todavía no había llegado. Luego de unos momentos la vi correr muy emocionada hacia nosotros, llevaba puesto una blusa amarilla con botones rojos al frente, una mochila igualmente roja, unos pantalones color gris y zapatos negros.

Cuando llegamos al museo, ella muy contenta se dedico a ver todas las exposiciones de ositos de felpa que habían ahí… Daidoji sin perder ni un solo momento comenzó a grabarla y yo no pude quitar mi mirada de ella, pues era tanta su felicidad que creo que me deslumbro.

Cada cosa nueva que veíamos la emocionaba aun más que la anterior, la tienda de regalos, las vitrinas llenas de osos, unos gorritos y disfraces de osos que estaban vendiendo e incluso un oso gigante que había para que se pudieran subir en el.

Todos los juguetes, juegos, atracciones, exposiciones y regalos que ofrecían en ese museo eran maravillosos, pero aun más maravilloso que eso era poder estar con ella y poder compartir toda su alegría.

Al final del paseo decidimos ir a una cafetería que había en el lugar, todos estábamos muy contentos de haber venido, cada uno por sus razones.

-Nos encontramos con puros ositos de felpa muy bonitos-dijo ella mientras sonreía.

-Tienes mucha razón-le contesto Hiragizawa.

-Pues yo grabe con mi cámara la hermosa figura de Sakura mientras se divertía, eso me hace sentir tan feliz- dijo Daidoji mientras sonreía y suspiraba de la emoción causando que ella se avergonzara.

-Es una lástima que confeccionara el osito de felpa antes de este evento, yo creo que me hubiera servido mucho para que me quedara mejor-dijo ella pensativa.

-Por cierto ¿pudiste terminar el tuyo Lee?- escuché que me preguntaba Hiragizawa.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunté pues no entendía a qué se refería.

-Me refiero al osito de felpa- dijo muy tranquilo.

-¡Qué!- eso me tomó por sorpresa pues no se suponía que ella se enterara de que yo había confeccionado un osito.

-Es cierto Lee, aquel día, tu también compraste uno- afirmó Daidoji.

En ese momento ella se levanto de su silla y me preguntó:

-¿Tu también compraste uno Lee?- el sonrojo volvió a aparecer en mi cara y no pude responderle, estaba mudo de la impresión. -¿y ya se lo entregaste a alguien?-me preguntó con interés.

Sinceramente no estaba listo para que ella me preguntara eso, no sabía que decirle, por lo que baje la mirada para que mi sonrojo no fuera tan evidente.

-El evento se terminó, mejor vámonos antes de que anochezca- y acto seguido me paré y comencé a caminar hacia los elevadores.

-¡Espera Lee! ¡No te vayas! ¡ !Te estoy hablando Lee! ¡Espera por favor!- estaba consciente de que ella venía detrás de mí y que me estaba llamando, pero no podía detenerme pues sino vería mi cara roja y no podía permitir que ella sospechara algo.

Cuando llegué finalmente a los ascensores, oprimí el botón que nos llevaría a la salida y me di la vuelta para recostarme contra la pared y luego suspirar al darme cuenta de que esta no era la primera vez que ocurría esto.

-¿Qué demonios he estado haciendo?- me pregunté a mi mismo.

Un instante después levante la vista debido a que escuche unos pasos acercándose seguido de su voz.

-Ahh, caminas demasiado rápido- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

Justo en el momento en el que ella llegó a mi lado, se abrieron las puertas del elevador y ambos entramos.

-Dense prisa, rápido- les gritó ella a Daidoji y a Hiragizawa que venían caminando y les faltaba muy poco para llegar al elevador.

Un instante después, los botones del ascensor comenzaron a volverse locos y acto seguido la puerta comenzó a moverse obligándonos a alejarnos de ella, hasta que finalmente se cerró por completo dejándonos atrapados.

Ambos intentamos llamar a alguien, ella por su celular y yo por el teléfono de emergencia que había dentro, pero por desgracia ninguno funciono.

-¿Qué le habrá ocurrido al ascensor?- me preguntó ella.

-No nos queda de otra más que esperar, seguramente Daidoji y Hiragizawa fueron a llamar a un encargado de este edificio para que lo arregle-le dije viendo la puerta que instantes atrás nos había dejado a los dos encerrados aquí.

Los minutos pasaron, pero el ascensor no se movía, el único sonido que se podía escuchar era el del reloj que se encontraba ahí. Ella levantó la vista y volteo alrededor, al parecer dándose cuenta de la oscuridad que nos rodeaba. Justo después bajo la mirada y comenzó a sollozar. Para evitar que llorara decidí sacar una de mis cartas y encender una llama de fuego para iluminarnos un poco.

Al parecer funciono pues levanto la vista mirándome sorprendida.

-Ya verás que vendrán a ayudarnos, por eso no te preocupes- ella me veía con una sonrisa y solo asintió en señal de estar de acuerdo conmigo.

Comenzó a buscar en su bolsillo algo e inmediatamente sacó un pequeño pañuelo y luego de extenderlo en el piso, se sentó sobre él.

-Oye- me dijo llamando mi atención. – ¿No quieres sentarte? Es cansado estar todo el tiempo de pie-.

-Ohh si- le respondí, pero cuando iba a sentarme ella me paró.

-Pero si haces eso, tu ropa se ensuciará, porque no te sientas aquí, a mi lado…- me ofreció, sorprendiéndome por completo.

No tenía caso negarme pues si no me consideraría descortés, por lo que deje la carta en el suelo y me senté a su lado sobre el pañuelo.

Luego de unos momentos, comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su mochila.

-¡La encontré!- dijo victoriosa a la vez que me mostraba una pequeña galleta en forma de osito y me la ofrecía. –Toma- me dijo.

-Ohh, pero si es…- cuando la vi reconocí la figura del osito como la del molde que había elegido ayer para Yukito.

-Déjame contarte…- me dijo con una sonrisa. –Ayer por la noche, Yukito vino a cenar con nosotros y dijo: _"gracias por la comida, ustedes siempre me invitan a comer y yo nunca traigo nada por eso quiero agradecerles con esto",_ el nos regaló una gran bolsa con muchas galletas, eran tantas que no cabían en la mesa, pero al quitarles la vista sólo por unos segundos, Kero se las terminó casi todas y lo único que dejó fue esta diminuta galleta en forma de osito, quiero regalártela a ti Lee-.

-Pero a ti te la regalaron, mejor cómela tu- después de todo era una galleta hecha por esa persona.

-Mmm, entonces la partiré en dos- y eso fue lo que hizo, la tomo por ambos lados y la partió en dos para luego pasarme uno de los trozos.

-Aquí tienes- yo solo pude tomar el pequeño pedazo de galleta y verlo fijamente mientras la escuchaba hablar.

-Las galletas que hornea Yukito saben deliciosas- yo no podía comerla, simplemente no podía, pues esa galleta la había hecho esa persona especialmente para ella y debería ser ella quién la coma.

Un instante después, el fuego de la carta se apago y al mismo tiempo el ascensor comenzó a moverse por lo que ella se levantó.

-Se está moviendo- lo que no contaba era que ella iba a perder el equilibrio debido al movimiento y que iba a comenzar a tambalearse hacia uno de los lados del ascensor. Hasta ahí no había problema, pero luego se comenzaron a desprender trozos de ese único lado del ascensor hasta que se formo un enorme hoyo por el que ella iba a caer sino hacía algo.

Me levanté y comencé a correr hacia ella, con la esperanza de poder alcanzarla pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, ella cayó…

La imagen se repitió en mi cabeza muchas veces antes de que pudiera comprender que era lo que había pasado, la desesperación y la impotencia me llenaron por completo por lo que grité su nombre lo más fuerte que pude… ¡SAKURA!

Todo era mi culpa, yo debí de haberla detenido o como mínimo salvarla en el momento en el que cayó, pero no lo hice y ahora la había perdido para siempre.

Una brillante luz, salió del fondo de ese gran hoyo negro por el que ella había caído y comenzó a subir, pero yo no supe que era sino hasta que apareció justo enfrente mío y descubrí que era la carta flote y sobre ella estaba Sakura.

-Tuve que usar la carta flote- la felicidad que me invadió en el momento en el que la vi sana y salva frente a mí y con una gran sonrisa en su cara fue tan enorme que no existen palabras en este mundo para describirla pues creí que la había perdido.

En ese momento dejándome llevar por esa misma felicidad y por el alivio tan enorme que sentía, me levante y la abrasé.

-Estás a salvo-fue lo único que pude decirle.

La carta flote desapareció junto con el enorme agujero y el ascensor comenzó a moverse, las luces volvieron y la puerta se abrió y justo afuera se encontraba Daidoji, por lo que me aleje inmediatamente de Sakura para evitar sospechas.

-¡Sakura! ¡Lee!- dijo aliviada de vernos a salvo. -¡Qué bueno que están bien!-.

-Por un momento pensé que estábamos perdidos- le decía Sakura a Tomoyo con alegría.

Estaba feliz de que hubiéramos podido salido de ese ascensor sanos y salvos, pero estaba incluso más feliz porque pude estar un tiempo junto a Sakura solo nosotros dos y también de que ella hubiera recuperado su ánimo después de lo sucedido.

Después de la exposición, cada uno se fue a su casa y yo entrando a mi habitación, escuché como el celular comenzaba a sonar informando que había una llamada entrante por lo que lo saqué de mi bolsillo y presione el botón de contestar.

-Hola ¿Eres tu Lee?- habló del otro lado Sakura, por lo que me sorprendí y me quedé paralizado escuchando.

-Ahh, si- le dije, pues fue lo único que pude responder.

-Muchas gracias por lo de hoy-.

-No hice nada en especial- le respondí pues era cierto, ella era la que había reaccionado rápido al usar la carta flote.

-¿Sabes? Esta mañana cuando estábamos atrapados en el ascensor y me llamaste Sakura me puse muy contenta- no puede ser ¿A ella le había alegrado que la llamara por su nombre?

-Me dio la impresión de que nos volvimos buenos amigos… yo te quería preguntar si te puedo llamar Syaoran?- me quede mudo de la sorpresa, sería grandioso que ella me llamara por mi nombre pues sería la única mujer fuera de mi familia que me llamara así. – ¿Está bien?- me preguntó al notar que no le respondía.

-Amm, si, está bien-.

-Está bien Syaoran- dijo muy emocionada. – Bueno nos vemos mañana en la escuela-.

-Si- le dije y luego corté la llamada.

Cuando salí al balcón luego de abrir la puerta, me quede viendo el cielo por unos momentos y suspire sintiéndome feliz de haber avanzado tanto en relación a Sakura.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero les haya gustado, si quieren que haga uno igual de algún capitulo sólo pídanlo y con gusto lo haré.<p>

Estoy planeando hacer un concurso de preguntas sobre SCC, así que si les interesa por favor háganmelo saber.

¡ADIOS! ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW!


End file.
